


Blue Kitty au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, I love her, Kitty is blue here, Love Triangles, Mystique is the worse human being, Psychological Trauma, Tsunderes, Women Being Awesome, kurt is a tsu tsu here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Thanks to a set of conversations. I come up with this au. What if Kitty was blue?
Relationships: Alison Blaire/Longshot, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, longshot/rogue (one side)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danke_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/gifts).



N/A: Thinking about Kitty as Kymri thanks to a conversation with Danny and later another conversation with djinmer4 where the idea of Kitty being blue would change a few things in canon. Ok, first Kurt will be tsu tsu here (not unlikeable one. I promise) also, the shade of blue I´ll use is Baby Blue for her skin(her eyes and hair are still brown) and of course, she is 18 here (a perfect age for this story). Another point in this story is how it will show Rogue x Dazzler X Longshot.

It starts rather innocuously if Rogue can say so or if one can believe something can start innocently when a robotic creature from outer space- to be precise as Cyclops likes to be, sometimes, the creature comes from the MojoVerse-decides to attack the X-men because, well, it will increase the rates and please the bosses. Longshot, the resident alien knows how to defeat the robot, but, Longshot lack words to explain the weakness of the foe. So, he turns to Rogue and asks. "Can you...?" the question is polite and Rogue would chuckle if the foe wasn´t a real danger.

However, when she did touch him...Her eyes widen and her mouth opens comically. "I can touch you..." she speaks mesmerized and in the end, thanks to Longshot´s lucky power and a bit of Colossus strength...the day is saved.

Rogue is not sure if she did something in that particular fight-she only recall this monumental moment- and when Northstar was passing by asking if she´s alright in his aloof and in the Canadian way if she was alright all Rogue offers is a big grin. "I can touch him..."

Northstar is gaze at her in a deadpan way. "Good for you, I guess...But I think you´ll have competition" Northstar now looks to the other side where Dazzler, Alisson Blaire, is talking in a chipper way with Longshot, and Rogue stops the grin.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uhm...are you sure this is ok?" The voice of a younger woman breaks the silence of the car to look at the two women who are guiding this new adventure-Ororo Monroe did explain a few hours before in the Ice Cream shop about the X-men and how their missions are to protect humans and mutants and Jean Grey was there to promote the idea of co-existence with humans and as Kitty observed is not completely far fetched in some places- and her question did make the older women gaze at her. "I mean, I´m all up to be a heroine and all that, but, is everything ok with blue?" Kitty asked subtle looking at the driver who didn´t look to any one of the X-ladies.

Ororo simpers as she knew this would be an issue and her mind is drifting to the few blue residents in the mansion, Jean, on the other hand, doesn´t need to read her friend´s mind to know who she´s thinking and what she´ll say right now.

"I didn´t tell you this before...but, we have one very famous blue mutant and trust me, no one has a problem with him" Ororo promised and Jean looks to the other side and mentally adds. 

_ Ororo...you don´t know the curse of knowing what people are thinking and that´s a blessing. _

"Wait...No one makes a big deal about him being blue?"

"Nope, and he´s very popular"

Jean would like to inwardly add Kurt´s popularity may not be the best fame an 18 years old woman needs to know, but, then again...Kitty's only interaction with azzure people is her father and one evil alien who wanted to kill people in Chicago. 

_ Maybe, Kurt is the best option here... _

Ororo can´t read minds, yet, when it is about Jean Grey she truly doesn´t need as she looks at her exasperated for a moment and Jean changes the topic of the conversation before Ororo lecture her again about Kurt´s past and not being too judgmental.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Dazzler is over the moon and it shows on her body language and even on her voice- right now, she´s making something in the kitchen and is more energetic than normal- and it attracts attention from Betsy Braddock and Kurt Wagner. The British woman claps her hands and can´t help herself. "Oh, someone is happy...good news or really good news?" Betsy asked as Dazzler aka Alisson Blaire give her attention.

Kurt will never say this to anyone-for obvious reasons that his denial shield can´t let him forget- but Alisson´s hair looks a lot like Amanda´s and is soothing as it is painful to see.  _ Stop, Kurt...is just hair and they´re two different people altogether. _

"Oh, someone is coming here. Remember one of those girls I was mentioning another day? She had a great voice and is a mutant just like me....anyway, she is coming here and we´ll get a new mutant" now Dazzler looks at Kurt with a mock stern face. "Kurt, I expect you to be nice to my friend. 

Kurt flashes a smile and is charming as always. "If is a friend of Dazzler...then she must be a lovely person and a great addition to the X-men" and Kurt tries to imagine how this person will be. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde finally enters on the mansion-baby steps as she hates to admit she´s nervous but she can´t lie very well- and inside meet many people. A Russian man named Piotr and his cute little sister, Cyclops aka Scott Summers and one face she already knew. "Dazzler!" she exclaims in her joyful way. And Dazzler responds by saying Kitty´s moniker in the same way. "Shadowcat" and a hug happens.

"Welcome to the X-men, Kitty, hope you can survive the experience" and Dazzler laugh and Kitty inwardly hopes this is a joke- she looks around to see if is a joke, but no one is confirming or denying anything-  _ oh...what hell I get myself into? _ She thought slightly panicking. 

The next one to introduce herself was Elisabeth Braddock-a, proper British lady if Kitty ever saw one- wearing purple and pink and makes no mention of Kitty´s tone of the skin.

And finally, her doe eyes meet one person in the high section of the staircase who is petrified, yet, he´s blue like her. Indigo and Baby Blue are still blue in the end.

"Hi" Kitty begins with stars in her eyes, and at the same time, caution. She won´t come to him-the alien lady did make Kitty went to her...she almost lost her life that day- "Are you Nightcrawler?"

And Kurt nods using his words as Ororo and Jean are frowning at him and Jean is putting her hands on her waist- and Kurt notices how the others are slowly drifting away from Jean and Ororo, even Scott Summers who is married to Jean- and Kurt clears his throat as he looks at the azzure man.

"Hello, nice to meet you" Kurt replied bowing imperceptibly at Kitty and offering to kiss her hand-her hand is so soft and smooth. Raven´s hands are cold, but, then again...Kurt suspects cold blood is what her frozen heart pumps-"What´s your name, fair madchen?"

Kitty blinks and makes one question. "My name or my moniker? If is the later my name is Shadowcat" and Kurt recalls how Mystique always introduces herself as Mystique. And Kurt spends the rest of the day peering at Kitty Pryde-is her name as she later told him once she got his stare and Kurt was forced to ask for her real name- and he is deeply confused.

** She´s blue. **

** She´s beautiful. **

** She´s...not Mystique. **

Kurt deviates his thoughts and attention from Kitty Pryde to focus on his sister-not that sister, never that person...and his mind prefers to think about Blue Kitty than that person again- who is looking at Longshot talking to Dazzler about something. She sighs dreamily.

"Rogue?" Kurt asked in concern. Did Longshot hurt her? Rogue looks at her brother-not that brother, she disowned Fabian Cortes from her life just like he did with her- and doesn´t even register in her mind to lie to Kurt.

"I think I´m in love with Longshot..."  _ He can touch me _

_ " _ Oh...well, in that case, why stay here sighing and suffering? You´re Rogue..." Kurt said that forgetting about her powers but she flashes a nice smile at him.

"You´re right...I'll not suffer. Kurt...I can touch him" she giggles excitedly as this is a present from Christmas and off she goes to get Longshot´s attention. Meanwhile, Kurt is back to the Blue Kitty.

** She´s blue...not like me...and not like HER? **


	2. Part 2

N/A: Not sure if I´ll continue with this au- I have some concerns regards Tus Tsu Kurt- but a fic from Meg Harmmerman sort give me a small inspiration to make this chapter- Remember when Kitty was being mocked by Logan and Kurt? I´d not know the canon and don´t care for Canon.

Elizabeth Braddock is helping Doug with the lunches, or how she likes to call, scones- Elizabeth Braddock is ruthless as she can be kinder and is a measure so well balanced that many men have the strange impulse to view her as unbalanced- and while using telekinesis to cut a piece of bread (smiling happily at Doug clear innocence at her powers) Kitty watches the scene amused.

"Hello, Kitty" Elizabeth responds kindly while still helping Doug with the food- once her part is done, she turns to face the azzure woman- plus giving a friendly vibe. Kitty can grin back. "Hey, guys, I saw you two working here" she points to the kitchen´s window where one can see the X-men playing Baseball or their new version of Baseball. "And since I´m not a sports gal..."

"Oh, we´re already are finished here..." Betsy explains kindly- she can recall the times' Brian would try to steal a cookie from her, a bad decision for lil Brian- and Kitty shakes her head even scratching a bit-let a sheepish grin form in her round face-and now has a messy hairstyle (it so typical of Dazzler that one may assume she has a trademark or something)

"Uhm, I was hoping if you could teach me...I´m not...a good cooker" Kitty confessed- memories flow in her mind as she can see so sharply as kids are making face at her food and muttering words to themselves and pointing at Kitty "Xeno, Xeno" - and Kitty shakes her head. Out of mind, out of the heart.

Elizabeth agrees and calls Kitty over as she´ll teach her how to cook.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Rouge is an excellent player - even if she´s not very fond of Baseball, but, she can pretend like no one else- and is loving the fact she can hold hands with Longshot, under the guidance of explaining the rules, can relish the fact Longshot is not in pain or anything.

"So, I have to use this bat to play?" Longshot looks at the bat for a minute- no longer touching Rogue´s hand as he´s thoroughly investigating the bat as if trying to understand its secrets- is not one to give up on the game even if it´s confusing for him and waves at Alisson who is coming at Rogue´s direction with a fake smile.

"Dazzler! Ah was just teaching Longshot a thing or two" Rogue suggested in a tone a bit too provocative and Alisson is not happy with this.

"Yeah, I see it...why you don´t go back to the game?" she grins forcibly as the two women stare at each other with clear bad intentions to each other- the smiles are too forced to anyone to even mistaken as anything but veiled contempt- and is time to return to the game.

Jean Grey is not impressed to see Dazzler and Rogue ended up fighting even by the fact...they´re on the same team.

________________________________________________________________________________________

She´s here for a week now.

Such are the thoughts plaguing on his mind lately, one week where his golden eyes can see Kitty "Blue Baby" Pryde gliding, running and doing everything else under this mansion´s roof- a blue woman who is not Mystique, and Kurt is not sure how to act- and to take his mind out of this woman he goes to train with Logan in the Danger Room.

However, fates aren´t so kind as Kurt see Kitty "Blue Baby" entering in the danger room with snacks in her hand- a small trial and Kurt wonders if she made it or not or even if it makes any difference- as she approaches them with a smile and says that the snacks are for them.

Logan is either taking Kurt´s turmoil or is in a trolling mood because his response is the following. "You? made food? Yeah right" and waves his hand in a rude gesture-not that Logan was an ever-classy man- and continues. "Pass...already dealt with a bad simulation and don´t need to eat the Miss terror´s food to ruin the day" and he completes with his impish grin(isn´t that Kurt´s grin? Kurt is not sure)

Kurt remains in silence and if Kitty would cry or be angry as Logan was expecting, well, Logan is wrong. "Ah, I see. Yeah...my food is not that good" she concedes. "Ah, Logan...Mr. MCcoy told me your regeneration abilities is top-notch...you ever regrow an arm" and she adds a bit innocently and waits as if Logan is a teacher ready to bestow her with secret knowledge.

Logan chuckles- throwing his head as he laughs harder- and states that yes, his healing abilities are that good. "Still don´t want to try your food..." he stops talking as Kitty shoots him with her laser from her hands.

She looks at Kurt and narrows her eyes. "More snacks to me then..." and she leaves, stomping furiously and not paying attention to Piotr who enters the Danger Room and is watching Logan slowly emerging from the crater on the wall.


	3. Part 3

N/A: Don´t hold your breath for more chapters. It is all thanks to my inspiration. I want to do something here...why most men in the X-men are a bit of jerk? STRAIGHT WHITE DUDE wrote them...Is ok to a dude harassed a woman because said woman can destroy the planet with her finger...that´s their logic (and she wears little because comics) and I want to rectify this.

The screen´s lights are dispensing blue, yellow and green lights as Kitty is typing furiously and tinkering Cerebro- Dr. MCcoy and Jean Grey let her give a try as Prof X announced some problems in the Cerebro and Forge is no longer here to help to fix much to Storm´s dismay- and so far, Kitty can testify nothing has gone awry yet. As the baby blue woman continues her work-and she´s focused on her task as if is a natural part of her being- she can hear Logan´s voice still along with some of his friends (Morph and Dr. MCcoy)

"I try to woo Jeanie, as you said" Logan speaks in his grumpy tone and Hank is quick to add he never incentive Logan to go after Jean, instead, he was merely talking about the word woo and how Logan doesn´t seem to fully understand it-if that was an insult or merely a way for Dr. MCcoy showing he understands the meaning of this word, all Logan did is wave his hand to prevent any more philosophical talk to begin- and continues to tell his tale of failure. "and she still rejected me. What I should do to make her choose me?"

And Kitty would laugh- a mirthless laugh with deadpan expression- if this wasn´t so painfully ordinary for some men and Kitty, in all her young years, take instance against prejudice. "I can think of a few reasons for her to reject you. 1) she said so, 2) she said so, and finally, 3) she said so" and looks at Logan who is looking at her in a mix of bemused and peeved.

"What are you? Scott´s fangirl?" his tone is rude and maybe Logan believes if you´re Scott´s fangirl that is equivalent to call one a dirty word- Kitty rolls her eyes and can say she´s not Scott´s fangirl but she is a big fangirl about no more harassment- and Logan took her line as if she´s offending him. "Harassing? Blue, you´re mistaken" his claws are popping now and Kitty is good in hiding her fear- she hears enough stories about Wolverine to fear her for life even if she can shot lasers- and the man growls as he continues. "I´m trying to woo, Jean, show her I´m the man she should be with...not harassing"

Kitty crosses her arms and looks unimpressed. "If a woman says no and you persist...it is harassment, just because you´re a hero or believe to be one...does not mean you´re above everything" Kitty´s toneless and Logan is not happy if that is possible.

Hank and Morph are saying something-either to Kitty stop for her security or to Logan to knock off, to be fair, Kitty isn´t paying much attention- and Logan is in fight instance. "Look, Jeannie is beautiful and powerful, things you´re not, Blue, and if she really didn´t want me...she could have killed me ages ago" and Logan believes to have found her weak spot.

(Alien Queen! Alien Queen! Alien Queen!)

Kitty could runaway- in fact, a part of her wants to run and cry and maybe she would cry if she was a bit younger- and could never again face Logan, yet, all she does is grin and replies. "So I´m two times powerful? Great" and asked in a calm tone- as calm as she can muster as Logan is still scary even if Kitty can use her lasers- "if you like Jean so much...tell me one thing about her aside from her beauty. Tell me what you know about Jean Grey that makes you feel you´re entitled to her"

"She´s beautiful and powerful" and Logan took this conversation over and thought the best response is to fight - his claws are itching to retribute the favor of what Kitty did last week- yet, a maelstrom hits him causing him to meet the wall, again.

Storm is hovering and graceful land on the floor looking not pleased in the slight- is easy to see as her eyes are sparkling and Kitty can see why people would immediately associate Storm with a goddess- and she speaks with regal tone-as expected of Storm- and a cold tone as well. "Beautiful and powerful? Why Logan that applies to every woman in the X-men...are you crushing on every woman?"

Logan leaves the crater charging at Storm or maybe Kitty- even him is not aware- when Psylocke arrives wearing her typical uniform- showing her skin and no shame- as she used her kinetic blades to perforate his arms stalling his movements. "I´m beautiful, I´m powerful and I´m saying no" Betsy adds looking coldly at him. 

And finally, Jean Grey arrives - donning with a civil outfit for once- and speaks in a restrained tone. "I´m saying no and that´s the reason enough for you to leave me alone" she continues not giving him room to avoid this or to twist her words. "I didn´t pick you, as you love to call, because I love another man, I don´t pick you because I don´t want...Scott has nothing to do with my decision"

And Kitty can look at Jean´s eyes- green like emeralds and this feels like a cliche, but, her eyes are shimmering so strongly- as she concludes. "You´re in the X-men because of pity and mercy...but my pity and mercy is running thin" she adds in a sinister tone and Kitty can see her fire.

Logan´s injuries are healed- at least to the point he can walk without winced too much- and he ignores the others as he wordless leaves the room- Jean Grey states at Kitty and the gesture almost make her jump. She still can see the fire- and the woman replies in a kind tone. "If you want to take a break is ok...me and Ororo can continue the work"

She looks at Ororo who offers the same kind smile. "You´re working here for more time than it should be, go take a break, Kitty! Trust me, it will need more than that to stop us" Storm promised oozing confidence and Kitty nods-won´t ever admit she does want a break but will accept this chance as is offered- Kitty notices how the other men leave the room and how Jean and Betsy seem to be terse to the point while Jean seems to be more friendly with Ororo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rogue is humming one of the immortals '80s while she´s moving to the beats in her head- she was listening to the music in her iPod, but, she burrows to her brother for a moment, yet, the song is still strong and Rogue can attribute how happy it makes her be- and she stops her moves when she sees Dazzler looking at him unimpressed at her.

"Ah not a good dancer?" she asked smirking not phased by the glare.

"Rogue, are you that desperate to the point you would TRY to steal someone´s boyfriend?" Dazzler asked looking Rogue up and down. "What? If Magneto is available would go after him" and Rogue frowns as she takes her glove out.

"Careful, Alisson...one may think you´re scared"

"I trust Longshot...and if you use your hand on me...then you´ll see you can´t steal him"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is in her room playing her guitar and writing a few lyrics here and there as the song she´s crafting is unfinished and not in her tastes yet. "What rhymes with orange?" she asked to no one but herself. And yet, someone responds. "Well, there´s storage" and Kitty´s doe eyes look to see Kurt Wagner on her door-not daring to enter in her room, but, since the door is open he can see and speak with her. His tail is between his legs- and tries again. "Hello, Kitty Pryde"

Kitty remains still for a moment until she puts the guitar away. "if you´re here to talk about Logan...I don´t care for justification for harassment" Kitty states-Morph speak how Logan is not a bad guy. How in the end, he saved people and even an orphan kid, but, that does not justify going after a woman who rejects him several times- and Kurt is taken back by this(either is a shock by her tone and words or by what happened to Logan)

"No, I´m not here for that, well, more or less. I want to apologize for what I did or didn´t do it" Kurt begins still on his spot. "when Logan said those things and I remain silent...I was being a type of person I vow to never be, and I apologize for that"

Kitty nods gently. "Ok, why you have a problem with me?" and Kurt sighs as he is ready to confess- like any good catholic Kurt does confessions- and he speaks looking at her doe eyes (brown eyes contrasting greatly against his golden ones)

"Have you ever meet a woman named Raven Darkholme?" Kitty shakes her head never hearing of this name until now. "Well, she´s trash of person" and he smiles awkwardly. "I´m not one to think bad of women...but, she´s a trash person...she threw me out of the cliff when I was a baby, oh, yes...she´s my mother, my biological mother"

Kitty´s eyes are wide at this. Kurt didn´t let her speak as he continues.

"It was...my foster family who saved me" Kurt can´t consider them Roma for many reasons, but, they did save him and raised him well. He owns at least this. "And she is one of the X-men´s villains...she makes babies and leaves them. She´s also Rogue´s mother...and even though she raised her" Kitty saw his hands clench in a fist for a moment. "she was still a trash mother"

"Ok, what´s this has to do with me?" she asked politely as she can but still confused and not wanting to be anyone´s punching bag, even if emotionally.

"She was the only blue woman I ever saw in my entire life...until you"

Kitty rose from her spot and looks at him. "Kurt, I´m not throwing babies out cliffs. I´m not Mystique!"

"Intellectually I know, but, you´re the second blue woman I saw in my entire life...I don´t know what to do"

"Well, you can try knowing me before judging me?!" and adds. "I don´t throw babies away ...ask me something else, Kurt and I´ll answer"

Kurt was expecting a sneer or maybe blackmail- wasn´t something Mystique would love to do-and yet, here is Kitty offering friendship without hidden agendas or anything like that.

"I was listening to some of your songs on Rogue´s iPod...where did you get inspiration?"

"My first song is just how I imagined the void and Life would fall in love" and she chuckles. "yes, it is about tentacles sex!"

"I noticed...Katzchen, if you have any question about me...ask away"


	4. Part 4

N/A: Ok, here we go. I´ll see what I can do here. Finally, they´ll go to Excalibur. Fuck canon.

If one dares to ask Logan, and no one would regarding certain topics, Jean Grey meant a lot for him and her death was the pivoted moment to make Logan´s disdain for Scott Summers grown-The whole ordeal of Pheonix flies through his ears. He´s not a religious person, per se, but pretty sure God isn´t a flaming bird who makes women go insane- and soon, an insidious campaign against Scott Summers starts. Baby Blue Kitty is the one to watch in the sidelines when Logan denies Scott´s suggestions and even logic itself.

Kitty´s eyes would always land on Kurt when Logan begins the tirade against Scott Summers- Kurt prefers to be neutral on this debate- and well, Kitty can say "this is being stuck between a rock and a sword" and ignores the fact she´s not taking a side either.

(So judgmental...Kitty!)

One day, Ororo is the one who gots fed up with Logan´s ideas and finally snaps- Scott was never one to bait to Logan´s provocations, even less now, as Jean sacrifice herself to save her team and to atone to her errors- although, Ororo certainly cares. "Logan, stop! Jean never loved you and she picking someone over you just means she has good taste" Ororo speak.

Baby Blue is ever thankful for her to be the one speaking. Kitty never shows and never will, as she has too much bravado and pride, but, she is a bit scared of Logan. ("But...you have lasers" "Yeah, Logan can still be scary even if you have lasers") 

"I loved her...I´m mourning her too" Logan speaks in a grumpy tone, as usual, yet there´re his puffy eyes indicating how deep he feels for Jean´s death. 

Ororo is not impressed. "How dare!" her blue eyes are now white. "You think we don´t miss her? You think she would want you to try to undermine the man she loves?" and comes the fight or flight instinct. Do you fight Storm or not?

Logan is not dumb.

"Logan, are you leaving?" Kurt asked looking Logan already on his motorcycle.

"Elf, I can´t stay ...what I feel for Jean is too strong and I can´t think straight" is all he can say for himself. "I´m going back to Canada...and since you´re my best friend and my moral compass...I want to give you a piece of advice to you"

Kurt was never called as such before.

"I don´t like Blue...but, I think she´s a good woman...and after all the shit happened it thanks to Amanda, no, don´t look at me like that...at least, not about this topic" Logan states calmly and winced at this. "I´m a man with a bloody past and I did sexually harassed Jean even if I loved her...if a woman says no ...a good man should listen...I´m not a good man...you're...please, Kurt, pick a good woman this time. You deserve better" and Logan didn´t wait for Kurt to reply as the Motor is on and Logan is already out of the mansion.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Longshot is an alien. Longshot is a refugee from Mojo-Verse and he knows how Mojo can be cruel in his pursuit for viewers and sales. Yet, Longshot is not well-versed on Human´s costumes. 

"Alisson, are you and Rogue hating each other?" he asks once Alisson gives the reports to the mission. The strawberry woman looks at him puzzled and shakes her head amused.

"I don´t hate her..."

"Lying..."

"She likes you because you can touch her without putting you in a coma" Longshot now has a clear image on his mind- yes, he´s aware of her powers and wonders why her powers can´t affect him- and speaks in a serious tone.

"But I like you...Only you, no one can change"

"I know...I know, I´m just feeling jealous...do you feel something like that?"

"Yes, I´m jealous when Nightcrawler makes you laugh with his jokes while I´m still the alien of the team"

This took her by surprise. Longshot jealous?!

"I´m here, Longshot...let´s talk"

"I want to help my planet to get rid of mojo once and for all"

"Ok...we need a plan"

"Luckily...I have you" is a light tone and yet is followed by the truth. Dazzler is the thinker among them and Longshot is the "lucky" ones and together they can do anything.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Rogue watches as Longshot and Dazzler seems to be even more united than ever-mixed feelings as is cute to see a happy couple among the X-men after Scott and Jean are no more, though, it does bother to see any couple kissing and touching while she can´t do anything- a loud bamf can be heard and Rogue looks to see her brother waving at her in a goofy way.

"Longshot really loves Dazzler...and I can´t do anything nor I should as she just saved me" Rogue wonders if she would do the same if the roles were reversed- a nasty voice too similar like Raven says no and well, Rogue loves to go against her mother in any way possible...or does she?-now facing the elf who is no longer with his goofy smile.

"I´m sorry, Schwester. You´ll find the one and be able to touch him" Kurt promised with all the sincerity one can hold. Rogue smiles at this but shake her head.

"No...maybe is time for me to try to understand my powers" she mutters angrily because wasn´t that what Raven promised to her? -Raven never fulfill any promise- and changes the topic of this conversation. "And why are you here? Wanna tips for Blue Kitty?" she asked joking and Kurt chuckles at that- while his heartbeat too fast at this- and mentions how she´s too young for him.

"Me and Katzchen are going to a new team in England" this caught Rogue by surprise.

"Jokes aside, why leave now?"

"I feel it will be good for me and Katzchen...The X-men are changing and we´re changing too...it will be good to us and she agrees"

"You´re lucky, you´ll be leaving with your best friend...try to not fall in love with her, elf" Rogue jokes again and both brother-sister promised to keep in touch with each other.

Kurt leaves the room already feeling the familiar warm Blue Kitty usually gives to him. 

She´s too young...I shouldn´t feel this way for her...Right?

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Blue Kitty hugs Kurt- even crying a little- as she reveals to him, asking for his secrecy in return, that the new girl of the team. Rachel Grey. It is actually the alternative daughter of Jean and Scott and she comes from a future that was not so nice.

"I console her all night" Kitty states and Kurt hates how his mind goes to something naught here as if Kitty would be like that- this idea is enraging more than a possible 3 way between Jean, Scott, and Logan.- "and now I´m scared for our future Kurt...are we destined to die and lose?"

Kurt can ignore his feelings and confusion for a moment and do what a good man should. He consoles Kitty who is crying in his arms. "I can´t promise to know the future...I can promise whatever it happens...I´ll be here on your side, Katzchen" and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you" is all she says.

(She´s a good woman and you deserve something better)


	5. Part 5

N/A: Blue Kitty au. The small plot here. Baby Blue Kitty. She has to go to a mission for Excalibur, however, plot twist happens.

Excalibur is a smaller team of heroes, yet, the group has big clients. It goes to the royal family in England to the magical users and even royal alien families. At this very moment, a cousin of the royal magic community- and is important to notice that Wanda Maximoff is not the Queen of this community while her name has the same weight as the Queen- is being targeted and the Queen of magic asked Excalibur to protect the young man. And a plan is formed.

Is such an easy plan that Kitty is revisiting the plan over and over again in her mind to see if she missed something.

Step 1, pretend to be his date.

Step 2, go out with the cousin.

Step 3, the assassin will show up and then the team will finally put an end to this foe.

“Is an easy plan…” Kitty mutters under her breath. The man raises an eyebrow and Kitty smiles in a foolish way. Not her first date by a long shot, but, is her first cover mission.

The man in front of her is not being rude. They´re doing anything explicit or too daring-in fact, they´re in a public space drinking something-but Kitty can´t let go of the woman staring at her. The woman on the glass window is wearing the same dress as Kitty. The same hair…but has a different type of skin.

She´s completely human…Kitty is an azzure.

The plan works easily. The assassin turns out to be an ex who really didn´t take the rejection very well. The mission was quite simple and ends in a simple note.

Kurt is watching the human version of Kitty who is taking off the spell and looks as her baby blue skin is matching too much with the dress. Giving a swirl she can´t help to observe each trace of her own reflection.

Kurt bamfs next to her and offers his red jacket. “Katzchen…how are you feeling?”

“I´m not going to cry, Kurt…”

“I know…but you saw how you would be if you were human…and I know the feeling”

“Have you?”

“Yes, when I want to walk among others…I don´t like to hide my blueness…and I think you look lovely the way you´re”

“Me too, elf”


	6. Part 6

N/A: Blue Kitty is life. Blue Kitty is love. And I´ll need a plot ...

When Meggan and Brian proclaimed they're going out, both using different and flourish words, the meaning is well clear to everyone presented. Meggan and Brian are off to date- for what they revealed it will be in a Seafood restaurant- Kitty watches them fly away together. Then, Rachel reveals she´ll go out with some lady friend- Kitty and Rachel have a nice bond where they can make fun of each other and know it's alright "you´re going to be a useless lesbian?!" "No, I´m a functional lesbian. You´re the useless Bi here"- and once she, finally go out, the Lighthouse is only with Kitty and Kurt.

The blue woman is tapping her fingers on the desk- resting her head on the said desk as her finger hits in a nice rhythm and her hair is free from the bun at least- and the image of everyone having a hot date burns in her mind.

She frowns at the image of Selene with someone- she never specifies her sexual orientation and really, Kitty works with the idea everyone is a bit Bi until said otherwise- having the typical *One-sama´s laughter and looking down on Kitty "Pathetic, you have no date". Kitty´s mood got souer thanks to imaginary Selene.

"Katzchen?" his voice snaps Kitty from strangling imaginary Selene. Kitty lifts her head and flashes a grin to the elf. "Elf!" she replies sincerely. And Kurt enters in her room-trying to not be self-conscious about it- and speaks again in his smooth tone.

"I was looking for you. Meggan and Brian are out, and Rachel will have a great time with her lady friend" Kurt answers proud for having to know Rachel´s inclination for the other team- it wasn´t a competition, but, Kurt was happy to know he handles this topic well and breaking the stereotype of Catholic man- and adds. "We have the lighthouse all for ourselves..." and Kurt´s tone is charming enough- some ladies in the club said he had a nice voice and let´s leave at that- and Kitty is blinking at this.

"Are you thinking what am I thinking?" her eyes sparkle now.

"I think so"

"We can work more on the Excalibur´s techno"

Yeah...it wasn´t what he was hoping.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

How Kurt managed to convince Kitty to go to a club is all thanks to a bet. A nice spar with swords proves to be extremely efficient. The Lighthouse won´t be alone, in case an enemy decides to show up, as the New Mutants popping in - and really, who would dare to mess with Magik and Karma? Both have power up and are extremely powerful. And Mirage worked with Asgard- wanting to stay a few weeks-no disclosures was given and Kurt looking at Yana´s scary face thinks is better not knowing-and well, Kurt and Kitty are in a club now.

Kitty is donning herself with a white dress-no sleeve and she´s regretting this decision very much- and her grumpy face does little to hide her pretty face.

Kurt chuckles and slides his jacket to Kitty. "Have I told you how you´re a grumpy cat?"

"Have I told you how you´re a Goldie Retrieve?" Kitty snaps back. She closes his jacket and speaks. "Thanks, your jacket is warm...meaning you´re warm" her eyes are glaring to the left side of the club- a nice club and so far nothing illegal or abnormal- and Kurt is feeling his face heat up.

"Wanna dance?" Kurt thought this would be his moment. Sadly, the elf has the looks, but, not the skills to know the dance changes quickly and his moves are out fashion. It wasn´t as smooth as he was dreaming.

"Kurt, cheer up, dances moves are like clothes in the fashion world, I think. One minute this dance is the hottest thing ever and the other is not...but soon it can come back" Kitty cheer him up. "Plus, you look handsome...will be the handsome man in the Youtube" and then she looks at herself for a moment thanks to a well-placed mirror. "We´ll be the best blue thing on Youtube since the blue cat...hey!"

Kurt is chuckling while inwardly he´s sobbing. Not how he planned.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The night is young and Kurt wants to try one last time. A nice walk in the street of London should be romantic- and they´re somewhat more tolerant than the US. Nothing is perfect through- however, a couple of bad guys recognized Kurt and Kitty and is ready to throw hands with them.

Kitty grimaced at them. "Elf, you take the dumb one. I get the dumber" and Kurt grins at this line. Kurt fights side by side with Kitty- they even made a special move together- and the bad guys are defeated.

Not as romantic as Kurt was initially hoping for.

_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Finally, the night has to end and Kurt teleports Kitty to the tower now with his crestfallen marrying his handsome blue face. "Elf?" the baby blue woman puts her hand on his check as Kurt looks up to her. "Are you ok? I sense something was off with you since you drag me to that club..."

And Kurt swallows and confess. "I wanted this night to be special, romantic, you know, but it wasn´t as I planned" and Kitty blinks at him waiting for him to elaborate.

"I like you, a lot. And I want this night to be special"

"Why?" she titled her head. "I like you too. There´s no reason to be all Hollywoodian romance, elf"

"You like me?" and Kitty nods. She pinches his arm-lightly, and smiling at him- "guess, we could have stay home"

"We could...and I only let you drab me to the club because I like you. Silly elf" and her face is too closer of his. 

"Glad to know, Katzchen"

They kiss. It was romantic. Even if the New Mutants are watching and making some noise to the kiss. It was still romantic and real.


End file.
